


Under the Table

by snazzelle



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Intoxication, M/M, NOT Dubcon, Norman is just a slutty drunk, Norman: Bottomiest bottom to ever bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strong PWP, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Under the Table, and I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean: Norman Reedus is a drunk cockslut. Pass it on.</p><p>(In which the author apologizes about how this turned out and is also very, very proud thankyouverymuch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/gifts).



> I

 It started with one glass of Jameson Irish Whiskey, then two, and soon Norman had drank damn near the whole bottle by himself before the end of the convention. Jon saw it coming, especially with how eagerly Flanery passed him glass after glass. Apparently the older man didn't drink, which was fine on his part because the drunker Norman got, the sloppier he became too, sleepy eyed and flushed with alcohol, sweet whiskey on his breath as he leaned against either man at his sides.

 

Sean was smirking over at him, arm draped around Norman casually. When he peered over to see what was going on, nearly swallowed the gum in his mouth as Flanery's hand scratched over the expanse of skin between Norman's shirt and pants. Norman wiggled in his seat, mouth wet with liquor and spit, sitting up straighter. It tickled, and it made his belly tighten, cock filling the lower Sean's hand ventured until his fingers teased the top of his ass. Norman whimpered and Jon felt his dick give an interested jerk.

 

“Hey, Bernthal. Ever wanted to put his oral fixation to good use?”

 

Jon flushed, not sure if he was offended for Norman, who snickered and planted his face in Sean's shoulder, scooting in closer until it was almost too suggestive of what they had going on under the table. “Jesus fucking Christ, Sean.”

 

“Whaaaat? It's nothin' he doesn't already want to do, right, Reedenstein?” He nudged the man next to him and Norman slid his eyes over to him, looking at him through his lashes. It really shouldn't turn him on like this, but its not like Jon doesn't know what that mouth could do. It seemed Sean knew too, smirk pulling into a knowing grin, “He so damn good, ain't he? It's fuckin' fantastic when he gets a little too much drink in him.”

 

“I don't know, man.” Jon mumbled and jumped when Norman reached over and pet his thigh. His touch made fire light under his skin, an ache seated deep in his groin the higher Norman's hand traveled up his leg. He so wanted to give in, but... “He's a little outta it, isn't he? Maybe when he sobers up a bit.”

 

“You think he's that drunk?” Sean laughed and, so naturally no one even turned their heads, he passed Norman to Jon until it was he whom he laid his hot, heavy body against. Norman's breath was warm and sweet where he breathed down his open shirt. For the scene they must of made, most acted as if Norman was just sleeping and using either of them like free-standing pillows. Sean placed his forearm on the table, leaned over Norman's back, nearly hiding him with his big body from everyone else's eyes. “Oh he's out there, but its good place he's at. Knows exactly what he wants, don't you boy?”  
  


“Fuck yes.” Came the raspy reply from the man between them and Jon shivered as Norman's hand became less flimsy and more daring.

 

“Good. Quick then. Under the table you go, Norm.” Sean said like they've done this many times before. And they might as well have, as Norman looked over Sean's shoulder, making sure the coast was clear, and slid from his seat and under the table, out of sight. Jon felt his heckles rise, nervous as Sean took the open chair, arm this time resting on the back of Jon's.

 

The tablecloth made it so Norman was hidden from everyone not on their side of the table, but it still made Jon jumpy and uneasy that someone somewhere was going to see Norman on his knees servicing him with his mouth. He twitched, wanting to look down as he felt Norman push his knees further apart, the heat of his body coming up to rest between his legs. Norman's arms were heavy on his lap as he pulled down his zipper and popped open the button.

 

“What's he doin'?” Sean asked, and he's never _been_ with Sean like this before, but his voice was sending jolts of arousal down his spine right down to his cock. Jon shifted his eyes over the crowd, glad for once that there wasn't as much people here this late. He carded his hand into Norman's hair, buying himself time as Norman whined and snuffled, tugging at his pants so he could get them down and out of the way. He placed his other hand over his hardening dick, heard Norman's moan under the static of everyone else.

 

“Nothin' right now. Sean, this is s-such a bad idea.” His breath hitched half way through, surprised when he felt a soft tongue move over his knuckles. Jon did look down this time, and groaned as Norman looked up at him through the hanging strands of his bangs, tongue fat pressed against the back of his fingers.

 

Sean snickered and took Jon's hand off his crotch, placing it back on the table with a pat. “Let him do his thing, man.” He peaked down, eyebrow raised in amusement before he was looking back at Jon. “Let him take care of that for you.”

 

“How are you so fuckin' okay with this?” Jon hissed over, his hands coming into fists as Norman released him into the open air. He sank in his chair, trying to look calm as Norman's wide hand closed around his dick and jacked him off. Jon's eyes fluttered, inhaled sharply as that talented hand twisted around the head and teased over his slit, bringing down the leak of precum down his shaft. Norman let him go for a moment, but it was a moment that came and went rather quickly, and the hand that wrapped back around him wet made Jon think of Norman licking and tasting him on his palm. “Christ, ya dirty-”

 

He gritted his teeth, holding back a moan as Norman pulled the tip of his cock towards his mouth and sealed his soft lips around the head. He couldn't see, but that was fine, just dragged Norman's head down on his cock while Sean's hard body kept him steady next to him. Sweat beaded on his chest from the heat he was producing, afraid he was giving himself away. Looking up at Sean for some sort of advice, his knees would of buckled if he wasn't sitting from the way Sean was looking at him with dark, unreadable eyes that drifted down his body, where the deep cut ofhis hipbones were exposed from Norman rucking his shirt up earlier on. “Scoot back.” Sean muttered, and Jon doesn't think he could, but he straightened as much as possible, bringing his hips back so Norman's head had to follow and soon they both had the visual of Norman's dark head bobbing over his lap slowly, a visual the matched the hungry, wet sucks from Norman's mouth.

 

 

Jon figured he just snagged himself into some sort of Norman/Sean foreplay. Looking over to Sean's lap, he noticed he was sporting his own hard on, wondering how long that man had until he couldn't ignore it anymore. A little hesitantly, he brought himself to place his shaky hand over Sean's lap, figuring if he was going to _share_ Norman, might as well share the pleasure. The man on his knees groaned, and looking down, he could see those blue eyes glued over to Sean's crotch and Jon's hand, saw the way Norman snaked his own down the front of his jeans.

 

“What do you think you're doing, Jon?” Sean breathed, leaning back in his seat. Its not fuckin' fair how this man could keep it together, and another day, another time, in another _situation_ Jon would of looked to knock that look the other was sending his way off his face. Right now, he was a little too out of it with Norman sucking around his shaft, his tongue making delicious circles around the vein, under the crown of his cock. Jon groaned in reply, low and grumbly, head tilted back and shaking shortly side to side as he curled his fingers over the sizable bulge, flushing even more when Sean pulled his hips up against his palm. These two men were going to be the end of him, he knew it.

 

“Get the fuck out of those, let me see.” Jon gritted over, and leaned forward as much as he could without bothering Norman. He very nearly whined when Norman popped off, wet lips rubbing up and down his shaft, slippery with spit, afraid to look down and see the man worshiping every fuckin' inch of him. His stomach cramped with the need to cum, but he held it at bay.

 

Sean wasn't moving, smug fuckin' bastard, and Jon took the initiative as well as he could, undoing the front of those low-sitting jeans until the cotton of his briefs poked out from the open 'v'. “Jesus Christ Almighty. Are you for-fuckin'...” He reached down, guided Norman's mouth away because it was getting ridiculous how turned on he's becoming, nearly losing it as he wrapped his hand around the heftiness of Sean's dick while Norman tongued his thumb into his mouth. “Does that even...” He looked at Norman, who grinned around his thumb through half-lidded eyes, drunk off booze and arousal, then back at Sean mouthing silently, _'Really?_ _'_

 

Sean hummed, hips rolling when Jon sat there immobile. He sank back in his seat as well as that large hand moved over his cock. “Mhm... but I guess ya just gotta see to believe.” It was a veiled invitation, one that Jon might give in and accept at one point. Norman nudged his head against his thigh, opening his mouth to let his thumb slip out.

 

“Don't-” Norman swallowed, blinking his cloudy eyes to focus, “Don't go all Connor on me, Sean, I'm too drunk for that shit.” Norman grumbled and very nearly purred as Jon combed through his hair. He licked his mouth wet again, bent his head over Jon once more to suck on his the skin of his balls. Jon twitched, hand coming to squeeze over Sean's cock.

 

“Careful! Christ.” Sean muttered, hand placed over Jon's to guide him how he liked. He grinned crookedly up at the other, slowly bringing that man's hand under the waistband of his shorts. The combined girth pulled them down, his cock out in Jon's palm. “That's it...”

 

It was then Norman took him back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and sucking tight, tongue a wiggling mass under the sensitive glands at the head. Jon gritted his teeth, concentrated on the older man sucking him off, and the one guiding his hand over a hard, impressive cock, imagining that small mouth wrapped around something like _that._ Jon's breath hitched, hips twitching up and gagging Norman as his length hit the back of his throat.

 

Norman slid back, but Jon pulled him in by his hair, a groan rumbling deep in his chest as Norman's throat constricted round his cock. Spit dribbled down Norman's chin, fingers pressing into his inner thigh, over the hair on his groin. His lips red and shiny and quivering, too many inches away from the base. Norman moaned, throat opening up as he pushed himself, the passage tighter the deeper he went. Jon tightened his hand around Sean's girth, heard the man breath a deep, sensuous sigh, fat cock pulsing in his hand and Norman so pretty on his knees-

 

Jon let Norman up, cheeks ruddy and mouth slipping up and down his shaft as he came. Jon tried not to be obvious, pulled his hand from under the table and brought one of Norman's glasses to the front of him, trying desperately to hide his gasps, nearly impossible as he felt Norman suckling and swallowing his cum like he's hungry for it. When he was just a spasming, calmer mess, he leaned back. He felt the sweat on his face, shirt stuck to his back and chest, cheeks hot with orgasm he was surprised no one had called the police on them for public indecency. He looked over to Sean, who darted his eyes to his mouth, licked his own lips before piercing blue eyes were back into Jon's brown, smirking away.

 

“Watch this.” Sean tugged Norman in by the _mouth_ , hooking that dripping wet mouth with the crook of his finger and dragged him between his legs where the man nearly tumbled and hit his head on the table. Norman had to be _drunk_ to stick his tongue out like he was, panting open mouth as Sean slapped his dick against it before thrusting in. Norman's eyes were so dark, slitted barely open, shiny where they peaked under his lashes, fluttering over cheekbones colored red as Sean chased after Norman's tongue with his cock.

 

Jon wondered what he just let himself step into, that Norman would let his best friend abuse his mouth like he was, but Norman was eating it up, drooling around a thick cock, muffled moans hidden under the table and into Sean's skin. He was a lot rougher than Jon had been, now _really_ anxious of getting caught now that he could hear his dick wetly hit the back of Norman's throat, and confused at how much it turned him on.

 

His eyes traveled down to the full throat, how it bulged with Sean making him take it in deep. Norman let him, hell, _loved it._ “Oh... Look at you, Norman.” Jon murmured, wanting to touch. The man on his knees had his cock out too, aching red and leaking over his fist, shifting on pained knees until they were spread apart, room for those hanging, full balls. He wanted to bite on Norman's shoulders, drawn tight into points around his neck. His fingers ventured out, touched the puffy stretch of his lips around Sean's cock. “You _slut.”_

 

Norman whined, eyes slammed shut as he released on his hand, dripping white onto the floor, jerking roughly for every last drop. The tight seal of his mouth trembled around Sean's cock, a high, needy moan lodged in the back of his throat. Sean fucked through it, one, two, and hot cum shot into Norman's mouth, choking him, gasping open, cum-stained lips parted and dark eyed as Norman pulled away, clumsily pumping his cock for Sean to come on his face.

 

“Good boy.” Sean rasped, lips curled over his teeth in a small, feral grin, hooded eyes locked on the man who licked his stained lips clean. Jon wondered how Norman was going to come out now, with white, thick fluid coating his lashes, the red of his mouth. Jon tucked himself in quickly, eyes dragging over to the crowd who still continued to ignore them for the most part, and snatched the napkins off the table.

 

“Norman, come here.” Jon muttered while Sean patted the ruby-red cheek, thumb sweeping over cum and stuffed back into Norman's greedy mouth. Jon dropped his eyes, shifted in his seat, sweat cold against his flushed skin and guiltily aroused. Norman popped off with a hum, and crawled over so Jon can clean him up.

 

“Don't worry too much about it,” Sean said, already buttoning up his jeans. “He'll only get dirtier tonight. You comin'?”

 

Jon's mind was reeling. He just got sucked off under the table in a room full of people. It _should_ be enough. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he stared into the blue eyes of his friend, eyes that shown clearer from the cloud of intoxication, recognition lighting up handsome features as he murmured Jon's name. Norman's hand closed around his, sticky with warm jizz, head tilting so soft, swollen lips pressed against the bottom of his palm.

 

“I think I got time.”

 

“That a' boy, Jonnie.”

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm a shit LOL this took so long to finish.  
> I couldn't figure it out, but I thought of something that I hope everyone will enjoy c:

            They entered Sean's hotel room and the first thing Jon noticed was Norman's clothes from yesterday on a pile on the couch. He got one of the suites, with the bed in a separate room and a small living room the moment they entered the front door. Jon took a seat heavily, taking Norman's clothes and setting them neatly on the floor. He felt nervous, the type he hadn't felt since he was a teenager and was finally getting laid after taking a girl out on a couple of dates. Norman stumbled over to him, heavy body falling against him and arms around his torso, head nuzzling into the exposed skin of his chest. Jon groaned as lips mouthed down, lower, fingering at the few buttons still holding his shirt together until it hung open, ready to get started.

            “Woah, Reedenstein. Let the man breathe.” Sean laughed, but didn't make a move towards them to stop Norman. Instead, he was walking around a small dining table, wrapping his hands around a familiar bottle. “Now, lookit what I got here...”

            Norman pillowed his head on Jon's chest, and Jon sighed a sigh of relief, already feeling a little too hot under the older man's ministrations. He probably had a few hickeys on chest, already thinking they'd be bright and condemning in the morning. Norman looked over, huffed a short hiccup of a laugh, and pressed his face in the center of Jon's chest. “Bring it over, Sean...”

            Jon read the name off the bottle and wrapped a protective arm around Norman's shoulders. “Think he's got enough.” He grinned as Sean raised an eyebrow and came forward with the bottle and three glasses snagged on the fingers of his other hand. “He's gonna have one hell of a hangover.”

            “That's why we're helpin' him out. Ain't gonna make him finish this one. Not alone, anyway.” He sat the glasses down on the coffee table, giving them a good couple of inches coating the bottom of their glasses of the sweet whiskey. “Bottoms up, man.”

            Bernthal grabbed his glass, disturbing the man practically in his lap and knocked it back with two gulps. The liquor burned going down his throat, making him tighten his jaw and cringe a little at the weird aftertaste. He wasn't a fan of whiskey, but he could use some of that liquid courage right now. Norman leaned up and swayed, pawing for his glass and missing. Jon huffed, watching amusedly as Sean took it up and pressed it to Norman's lips. Norman's hands wrapped around Sean's wrist, a quiet whine passing through when the empty glass was taken back.

            “Spoiled. Completely spoiled.” Jon laughed as his body loosened up, finding himself sinking into the couch. Sean drank his glass of whiskey a lot slower than they both did, not even finishing it before setting it down and setting up another two glasses for Jon and Norman.

            Sean let the bottle clang against the table on its way down. “He's safe with me. He can do whatever he wants.” Sean grinned, taking another slow sip. Norman managed to get his hands around his cup, pink tongue darting across his lips before he's swallowing down the liquor, hiccuping quietly as he finished. “More, Norm?”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Norman sighed, and let his head fall back against Jon's shoulder, hair tumbling into Jon's neck where it tickled and made him shiver. His face was flushed once more, teetering between tipsy and drunk. Jon sighed, feeling the heat around his own face, that weird rolling in his stomach that wasn't quite bad, but strange. He chased it away with another drink, only for Sean to continue pouring the drinks.

            “I swear you're trying to get me pissed, Sean.” Jon grinned crookedly through heavy lids. Sean shrugged, sliding into the open seat next to Norman. He jostled the both with his weight and how carelessly he fell by their side, long legs thrown out in front of him and arm around the back of Norman's head on the couch. “Maybe I am.”

            “And why?”

            “Maybe I think you need to unwind, man, maybe its that.” Sean blew his hair out of his eyes, nearly knocked down on his back as Norman attacked quite suddenly, kissing his pursed lips. He responded quickly, mouth opening to take in that clumsy tongue, eyes peering over to Jon who watched with open interest. He lifted his chin as Norman started moving down his jaw, scraping teeth and lips along the stubbled skin. “ _He_ is.”

            “He's had a full bottle by now, I'm surprised he's still awake.”

            “ _Nearly_ a bottle. I watched him.”

            Jon rolled his eyes. “A-huh.” He shifted, feeling arousal licking under his skin, cock thickening once again at the gentle mewls leaving Norman's mouth as he tasted the sweat from Sean's neck. All the while, the cocky bastard of a man watched him under hooded lids. His long fingers were a tempting call as it spanned underneath Norman's shirt, exposing those little dimples bordering his spine. “ _Fuck.”_ Jon sighed heavily, and grabbed the nearest full glass.

            “That's Norm's.” Sean murmured with a small smirk, breath hitching as the man on top of him sucked on the space between his neck and shoulder. Jon wiped the back of his hand across his liquored lips, muttering, “He can do without.”

            “Suppose he can. How are you, Norm?” Sean dragged the back of Norman's shirt up, exposing more of that lithe back. Norman sighed, slumping over the other male as he touched him.

            “So good, man.” Norman hiccupped.

            Sean snickered, half mooned eyes on Jon as he repeated flatly. “You are so good.”

            “ _So_ damn good.” Norman nodded and wiggled over Sean's body, undulating against Sean with sluggish desperation. The older man let him, laughing quietly and fitting his hands down the back of Norman's pants, fingers teasing the dip in the beginning of his ass. He nosed at a flushed cheekbone, breath warm on his skin, eliciting a quiet gasp.

            Sean pulled his hands out of his jeans, landing a sounding smack to his butt. “Go on now, Norman. To the bedroom. Get yourself ready for our guest.”

            Norman's face lit up, his little incisors peaking out in his open mouthed smile, “Y'mean the...”

            Sean nodded and Norman was up on his feet, sending a flirty little glance Jon's way before teetering over to the room. Sean snorted loudly as the man tripped on his way there, catching himself on the doorframe before he could hit the floor. Arm thrown over the back of the couch where Norman had been, he looked over the younger man sitting next to him with that same lecherous grin. “Ya wanna come over here?”  
  
            “Me come over there?” Jon asked incredulously, eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. He wasn't sure what he just saw, but right now Sean's craftiness made him a little weary underneath all the excitement. He got an eyeroll for that, and soon the other was scooting over, long leg throwing itself over his lap until he had the man straddling his thighs.

            Sean's body was different, nothing like Norman's who was surprisingly soft to the touch, flesh that gave so easily under his fingertips. Sean had an athletic body like his own, solid with muscle and smooth where he touched. He put his hands on that trimmed waist, looking up at the other with wide brown eyes. He stared down as those lips pulled into that grin, unconsciously licking over his own. He actually didn't think he and Sean would do anything, rather lavish all their attention on Norman. This was an interesting change.

            “He's gonna be in there for a good ten or fifteen minutes. You know, if he doesn't actually pass out in there.” Sean snickered and it was a sound that pulled Jon into a small laugh of his own. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, a bit intimidated with a man that was practically a stranger, but held such a high standing in Norman's life. He almost felt kind of silly, like he didn't have all this experience under his belt, sighing when Sean's warm lips fell upon his own.

            Jon groaned and matched each and every move Sean made with his mouth, panting into each other as they touched where they could. He was pulling at the plain white T on Sean's body, hands fitting underneath where he felt the muscles of his strong abdomen ripple. A hand came around his shoulder, thumb dipping into the hallow of his neck, making his breath hitch as Sean pushed him down against the couch.

            Sean was making sounds of his own, different sounds, completely confident in himself, even when a pinch to those erect nipples pulled a squeak from him. His hard dick was rubbing against his stomach making Jon flush and moan, his own hips rolling up between his legs.

            They heard their names being called from the room, but Sean murmured for Jon to wait a moment, mouth travelling down to his jaw and nipping. Jon jerked, fingers tight around Sean's hips as sighs puffed out onto Sean's shoulder. His stubble tickled and his lips and tongue dragged against his skin.

            “God, you taste good.” Sean sighed and the flat of his tongue laved at his collarbone. Jon grunted and pulled the other's body closer. They ground against each other, slow and heated and slotted together just right. Jon had his hands right on the back of Sean's thighs, kneading and pulling and pawing the older man against his cock.

            They heard the door open with the way it clicked as Norman peaked outside. Jon looked over, writhing between Sean's legs and trying to urge the other to notice the man in the other room. He felt a huff against his collarbone before he was arching into the mouth sucking and licking on his right nipple. “Shit, Sean. Norman's right there...”

            “Good. He could come out here.” Sean muttered and dragged his mouth to the otherside, tongue lapping in circles. Hands were at his pants, palming at his hard cock and making him pull his hips up towards the pressure, and then they were pulling them open. They both heard the quiet mumble of their names, like a siren's call to Jon's ears, really, who wanted to just rush over to the bedroom and finish it all there, but the two men on the couch remained where they were.

            Jon closed his eyes, panting as Sean moved his hand into the open pants and palmed at his erection. He grinned over at Norman, nodding the man forward. The man seemed glued to the doorframe, shaking his head side to side, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he coyly dropped his chin.

            “Sean...” Norman whined when he rolled his eyes and looked away.

            “Don't _Sean_ me, you come out here right now.” Sean said without turning back. “I want to show Jon how pretty you are.”

            There was a loud huff from the door, but Sean just snickered, making sure Jon kept eye contact with him. The man underneath blinked up at him curiously, questioning silently through his gaze. “You'll see.” Sean murmured and crawled off Jon's lap, pulling himself away from how tightly the other held him to him.

            He sat next to Jon again, hand on his thigh to keep it from jittering and massaging slowly. The outline of his cock through the cotton of his boxer briefs was alluring and he used that to his advantage to pull their shy Norman into the living room. “Come here, Norm.” Sean coaxed, and with his other hand, let it fall over his denim covered crotch.

            Norman groaned and then the door was closing shut. It took Norman another five seconds to come back out with his jeans hanging loosely around his hips, bare feet nearly tripping over the long legs. Sean rolled his eyes heavenward and sat up, urging Norman forward with his hands. “Come right here. What are you doin' wearin' those now?”

            The shrug he received made Sean sigh and Jon to tilt his head curiously. Those jeans slung low on Norman's hips, showing off those wide hips and the trail of hair leading down his groin. He didn't look to be wearing anything underneath.

            “Drop 'em right now, or so help me...”

            Norman huffed in front of them, arms crossed before his hands slowly went to the button. He looked at Jon, biting his lips nervously, not exactly sure what his reaction would be. Taken, this wasn't the kinkiest thing they've ever done, but wearing these little things still even made Norman blush around Sean, and he already _knew_ the older man liked these. He noticed Sean's glass of whiskey, still with its coating of alcohol at the bottom, and snatched it, gulping it down before tossing the glass away and then undid the front of his pants, letting them pool to the floor.

            Nearly transparent light blue panties sat on Norman's hips, doing nothing more but holding his cock in place, showing much more than just the outline of his hard dick. Jon cursed under his breath at the sight, felt his lungs expand in a low gasp, fingers itching to touch the girly piece of fabric over pale skin.

            “Jesus fucking Christ.” Jon hissed and a hand went down before he could even think, rubbing the heel of his palm over his suddenly throbbing arousal. That nervous little smile on Norman's face turned into this cocky little smirk, and Jon huffed bemusedly as the older awkwardly sauntered towards the couch between them.

            “There's my pretty boy.” Sean said and Jon could only nod, feeling himself heat up with a flush as Sean's tan fingers hooked into the strappy waistband and pulled. Long legs come near, thighs Jon couldn't help _but_ to touch, and felt the prickles of a day after a shave. _Christ,_ they went all out last night, or _something._ “He wore lace last night, matchin' garter belt and everythin'.”

            “They don't- don't match with these. 'm sorry.” Norman said, breath hitching as Jon's fingers tickled the inside of his legs and Sean's hands smooth over his hips and flanks. His legs felt like they were going to give from underneath him, the dizziness from the alcohol definitely not helping him none. “Didn't bother with the cami. Was gonna come off anyway.”

            “Still should of bothered.” Sean said with a salacious grin and looked over at Jon. He all but tipped Norman over to him, pinching the back of hairless thighs that got Norman's knees to buckle and straddle Jon's lap. “Jon probably would of appreciated it.”

            Jon chewed on his lower lip, looking up under his brows at Norman and down to hips that undulated in a slow, deliberate circle. Perched on his hips, it was a little too much for Jon to watch as Norman ground down on him and see the way his panty-covered dick dragged over the tented cotton of his boxers. “This-” The squeak should have been embarrassing. He cleared this throat. “This is fine.” He felt around, fingers tracing the scalloped edges that barely cupped Norman's ass.

            “Come _on,_ Jon.” Norman groaned and wound his arms around his neck, “You ain't no blushin' virgin. Fuckin' touch me.” His hips move forward,  biting his lips timidly. He heard Jon mutter, snorting loudly at the muffled' oh sweet Jesus' when he pressed his cock insistently against a firm stomach.

            Jon felt as if he had short circuited for a moment, a tad bit too overwhelmed with both insanely hot men's attention. And now Norman was sitting here and he might as well be naked. Somehow the sheer fabric made him seem even more obscene, an even filthier sight to look at and he's _had_ Norman in every position possible.

            The fabric had so much give, stretching easily for Jon to squeeze and fondle Norman's ass from the open legs of the panties. Norman moaned and wrapped his arms around Jon's shoulders, tangling fingers in his short, thick hair. He's so close Jon could smell his cologne off his sweat glistening chest and Jon couldn't help but to press open mouthed kisses along the expanse as fingers trace up and down the shadowed crevice of Norman's ass back over the panties.

            “Mm... you do look beautiful on his lap, Norm.” Sean groaned and the proximity startled Jon at first, looking up soon enough to see Sean up on his knee on the couch and pulling Norman hard by his hair, turning him so that they could share a kiss. He could just see how the other dominated him, the way his tongue forced itself into Norman's gasping, open mouth.

            “Shit.” Jon panted pressed his forehead into the center of Norman's chest, closed his eyes, and _breathed._ When he felt he could control himself again, a difficult feat when he could hear and feel all the noises the man in the middle was making, he brought a finger into his wet mouth and got it ready before tugging the back of Norman's panties to the side and slid a finger against his hole, delighting in the shout of his name.

            Sean gasped as sharp teeth sealed around his bottom lip, sharing in the sudden cry from Norman. “Haa.. haa.. more,” was the panted words against his mouth. Sean pulled away and ignored the whine at the loss, his dark eyes scanning down the joined bodies before taking the hint getting in closer.

            “You're gonna let him fuck you, aren't you, Norm...” Sean growled. He knew when Jon's finger found its way inside when their drunk lover dropped his head back and released a wispy moan. Sean cupped a cheek, a thumb hooking into Norman's mouth to keep it open, smirking down at the man who blushed furiously and didn't hold back on letting them know how much he was enjoying this. “Been meanin' to fill all your holes, didn't we talk about that not too long ago?”

            “Uh-huh,” Norman nodded and sealed his lips back around his thumb, sucking sweetly as the finger inside of him rubbed inside of him in all the right ways. He shut his eyes and sobbed around the digit, hips pushing back against the intrusion. He tried not to think too much as fingers teased at both ends, swallowing around a thumb that pressed down on his tongue until his mouth filled with spit, and doing his best not to tighten up eagerly around the not-nearly enough girth in his ass. If his mind processed any more, he thought he might break.

            “Good. Very good.” Sean said, making sure to repeat the word because the look on Norman's face, the one telling him that he was getting Norman right on the edge, meant that the younger would soon cross the boundary into where all his mind and body could process was lust and pleasure. He felt around Norman's mouth the way he knew the other liked, feeling over teeth and the roof of his mouth until it felt like not an inch of it was left unexplored, before dragging the now soaked digit out, saliva slick connecting the digit to Norman's pink lips before breaking between them.

            “God... fuck. I don't know what I want to do more, I-” Jon didn't even know where to concentrate. Norman was warm, tight, and hungry around his finger, held almost possessively with those clenching walls and how greedily those hips rocked downward onto his knuckles. Jon wanted to touch him until he came, wanted to see that pretty cock out of those panties down around his thighs, or leave them on so he could see how much of his seed could hold in in the sheer fabric. He wanted Norman laid out flat, or on his hands and knees, either way he wanted those legs spread, and the more Jon thought and imagined, the less he started to believe what was right in fucking front of him. He pulled his finger out, ignoring the whimper coming from the man on his lap. “Sean...”

            The hesitation in his voice made Sean look at him sharply before he was getting up and going into the room. Jon started to panic, thinking maybe, just maybe the other was taking his stalling as disinterest, or that (and Jon was _hoping_ this was not it) Sean had changed his mind. He had cursed under his teeth and then looking up at Norman, into glassy eyes that pleaded. “If he decides to kick me out, you gotta really convince him not to.” He muttered as a joke, or at least he tried to make it come out that way. Norman was fucking conscious enough to laugh huskily.

            “He's not. Shit.” Norman moaned, words slurring, and snatched Jon's hand, brought it over his crotch and pushed down. His breath picked up, teeth gritted as his eyes shut in pleasure. “Fucking want ya t'touch me. Wan'cher cock.”

            Sean walked back in and Jon had tensed at the sound of his voice. He relaxed as the older man waved a bottle of lube, “He's totally right. You're not going anywhere. Not until I get what I want, and I want Norm there so fucked out he'll be dripping cum for the next week.” He stood behind Norman, shirt already discarded and thrown god knows where now, and fuck, Jon had no idea where Sean was going to put himself in this but he hoped either way he got the chance to touch the man too. Sean unscrewed the top and tossed that aside. “Lean forward, Normy.”

            “Sean...” Norman breathed did as he was told, resting his head on Jon's strong shoulder as the other settled behind him on his knees. He shivered as his asscheeks were pulled apart, not sure who's hands it were, but that now he was feeling even more vulnerable between the two of them. He moaned as instead of a wet hand going straight for his entrance, Sean reached between his legs and dug his fingers underneath the easy fabric of his panties and stroked his full cock. “Sean, please- fuck-”

            Jon watched raptly as Sean hummed, felt every tremor of Norman's body. The words spoken between the two flew right over his head as Sean leaned down to lick with slow, flat laps on Norman's open hole. That only went on for a few seconds, but it was enough to get his dick to throb and weep. Then fingers were exchanged for Sean's tongue and Sean was then pressing kisses along a tense back.

“How many, baby? Want to take three? Four?” He snickered as Norman groaned and met each thrust of the two digits in his ass, letting go of his cock with a firm shake that got the other to practically collapse on Jon before smacking his ass hard. “You could probably take my whole fist right now, can't you? Don't worry, pretty boy, you'll be getting something much  better than that.” His fingers slid out with a wet pop and then he was commanding Jon, “Give him what he wants. Thinks he deserves his treat now, don't you?”

            “Fuck yes...” Jon couldn't help but groan and pulled himself up enough just to slide out of his jeans and underwear, letting them pool down around his ankles. Norman was pushed into action too, even though his movement was sloppy and rough as he helped Jon out of his shirt. Skin against skin was much better, and feeling the crisp of Norman's sparse chest hair against his own waxed chest was a sensation he could never get enough of, but all the same, Norman was standing up and turning around, present him his back as he settled himself on his knees over Jon’s lap.

            He helped Norman position himself over the head of his cock, not even bothering with the lube because he knew Sean had been thorough. The slick along his crack proved it enough and Jon was leaning his head back against the cushions, staring at Norman under his lashes as he teased them both against his loosened pucker. His dark gaze switched from Norman sweet ass to Sean, who was just stepping out of his pants and coming near. He placed his hands on Norman's hips as he guided him down, down the long length of his cock until he was sitting flush in his lap. “Oh... _fuck.”_ Jon groaned again and bit his lip, loving the breathy sounds from Norman now that he was full to the brim. Jon still had a death grip on the back of Norman's panties, but he knew it would not be enough to keep the other in place when he finally decided to move.

            “Jesus Christ... Oh...” Norman dropped his head, his legs practically shaking around Jon's hips. He raised himself up just a bit before letting his own weight take him down, feeling the hard cock move inside of him and making him release another whimpery moan. In front of him, Sean released a heavy sigh, palming over his cock, and making Norman lick his swollen lips in want.

            Sean pressed forward, nibbling at the taut muscle of the back of Norman's neck and whispering into his ear, “Move, Norman. That's all for you. Come on, show him how well you ride.” His hand only grazed the bobbing erection in front of him, making Norman gasp and buck against Jon’s hips, pulling groans from them both.

            Norman bounced on Jon’s lap, moaning over the wet slaps of their bodies meeting, asshole clenching hungrily around Jon’s girth. Two fingers were shoved back into his mouth, fucking slowly to the frantic way Norman moved his hips, panting around digits that played with his tongue and looking up at the man who did so with lust blown eyes. Sean eventually got up on his feet and slowly dragging his fingers away led Norman’s lips to the damp crotch of Sean’s briefs.

            “Mm, Norm. Y’perfect little cockslut.” Sean teased down at him, loving the way Norman’s cheeks brightened with a blush and the brave way he left kittenish licks over the cotton. He looked over at Jon, how he bit his lips and laid his head back against the cushion, looking nearly as fucked out at Norman. They were so open and willing and beautiful beneath him and in response a deep throb had set at the base of his cock, a swirling heat the resided beneath his skin.

            Hot puffs of air panted against his cock, Norman’s moans rising in pitch and volume as Jon finally sought out his sweet spot. Norman rocked against him, propelled by Jon’s thrusts, lips meeting and finally making a suctioning seal around the bulging material. Sean groaned and reached between them, tugging underwear down and catching on Norman’s lips, but to finally feel the wet softness of Norman’s small mouth, his tongue writhing pleasantly around the vein, the trouble was worth it. “Come on, baby.” Sean breathed and pulled Norman back by his hair, looking at the parted lips and seeking tongue that slowly crawled across the bottom tier, then meeting the dark reverent gaze of his lover.  Norman released a whimper, a sound that sent jolts up and down Sean’s spine, a sound he knew well, as Jon dragged him up and down his own cock.

            His throbbing shaft was pressed against Norman’s lips that opened immediately and cheeks hallowing. Sean kept a possessive hand around the back of Norman’s head, holding him in place as he fucked his mouth shallowly.

            Norman had fallen into bliss between them, rocking back on both as he was used insistently. It was a position he’d only ever dared fantasize with Sean, the older man talking of it like he could reach into the darkest part of his mind. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Norman had flickered between consciousness, perfect where he was made to just _feel._ His hard cock bobbed and slapped wetly against his firm stomach, and he moaned out his desire as he was speared open and spoiled between the two other men.

            And then he felt it. Jon’s cock pulsed and throbbed inside of him, jets of hot cum coating him in warmth. Norman gasped, his hands gasping for anchor around Sean’s hips as Jon fucked through his orgasm, his ass tightening up instinctively to take up every drop. The hard meat plugged him up, kept him nicely full while Jon reached around, fingers light around his cock to tug and fondle.

            Norman moaned and he looked up Sean, his mind back on servicing the hardness in his mouth, sucking deeply and taking him down his throat as well as he can. Unlike how they’d done it under the table, Norman took the initiative, bobbing his head and using his tongue to tease the vein underneath. Sean cursed, a deep growl of, “ _Norman”_ making it past his lips before he was gritting his teeth, hips fighting the strength of Norman’s grip to fuck in and out of his mouth before he was spilling into the endless cavern of Norman’s throat. Norman only had a second to pull back before he choked on it and Sean had even pulled back again before he could have the last drop, smearing it on his lips.

            He was lifted from Jon’s softening cock, sat on his lap, and Norman was a sensitive mass, like a fresh bruise, waiting to be touched and brought to completion. Jon’s hand stroked up and down his cock, and Sean was back on his knees, kissing his chest and neck as he dragged ruined panties down his long legs, searching for his mouth to press his tongue inward. Sean’s hand joined in on the action, petting over Jon’s and then to drawn up balls, palm flat against Norman’s open asshole and taint and _pushed._ Norman saw black, his vision swam as his orgasm hit, painting his stomach and chest in streams of cum.

            “Nuh-“ Norman gasped and shook his head. He couldn’t even form complete words, much less sentences, but he writhed in their grasp, oversensitive to the point their touch ached, and shivering as they worked out every last drop of semen. Jon’s hand was light and barely there, and Sean’s finger that slipped inside met barely any resistance, but Norman was trembling and whining, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his cock twitched in surrender in Jon’s grasp.

            Sean snickered and helped Jon settle Norman tightly besides him, settled in the crook of his arm. Norman’s head lolled onto Jon’s shoulder, an occasional tremor that rolled through his whole body making the younger man hold him close. There was something loving in the way Sean covered Norman with a warm sheet and in the friendly pat he gave Jon as he tucked him in too.

            Sean just straightened himself out and grabbed Norman’s discarded jeans to put on, the pants hanging loosely around his hips.

            “Give him a moment. S’been fucked out like that before. He needs a cuddle.” Sean said, his voice raspy and tired, and Jon would dare say sexy, after that. Jon watched him as he got himself another glass of whiskey, downing it in one gulp. “This stuff always knocks him out.”

            “He’ll be alright?” Jon asked worriedly and had shot an arm out of the warmth for the drink Sean looked to be getting ready for him, taking it in his hand while Sean went around and sat on Norman’s other side. He was careful as he tugged the sheet down away from his face, finger just gently sweeping over his jaw. Norman twitched and released a short whine.

            “He’ll be fine.” Sean said and crossed his legs out in front of himself casually. “This is the best part, bringing him back down.” He gave Jon a grin. His hand swept back the dark hair off of Norman’s cheeks.  Jon looked down at the man nestled on his shoulder, mind still swirling with the alcohol, but looking forward to taking a part in the aftercare as well.


End file.
